Ryuuzetsu Shimura
'''Character First Name''' Ryuuzetsu '''Character Last Name''' ((Character last name here)) '''IMVU Username''' (( IMVU user name goes here.)) '''Nickname (optional)''' (( Nicknames are not available for obtaining at first. It is something earned in the rp. )) '''Age''' ''(( Character age here. Typically for Genin, they will be around the age of 12. ))'' '''Date of Birth''' ''(( Date of Birth goes here, make sure to list MM/DD ))'' '''Gender''' ''((Male or female ))'' '''Ethnicity''' ''((Konohakurian, etc, etc... ))'' '''Height''' ''((The average height for a 12 year old is 4'10"))'' '''Weight''' ''((Average weight for a 12 year old is 90lbs))'' '''Blood Type''' ((A, B, AB, B, etc etc...)) '''Occupation''' (( Civilian or Ninja )) '''Scars/Tattoos''' '''Affiliation''' (Village) '''Relationship Status''' '''Personality''' ''(( At least 100 words, preferably 200+. A well developed character is the key to a well developed rp.))'' '''Behaviour''' '''Nindo (optional)''' ''((What is your characters catchphrase? If nothing yet, and the people of your village do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything.))'' ''(("Dattebayo!!"))'' ''(("How troublesome.."))'' '''Summoning''' ''((Summoning has to be taught to you unless you're a Jounin or higher. Nothing too big or fancy for Tier 1. Can go a little crazy at Tier 2. And Tier 3 allows for big beasts and monsters alike.)'' '''Bloodline/Clan''' ((Your Clan or Family and information about them, if you are making a new clan it must have a Clan Page written about it using the [http://rosrp.wikia.com/wiki/Clan_Template Clan Template]and it must be approved by multiple sources and figures.)) '''Ninja Class ''' ''((Academy student, genin, chuunin, etc etc...))'' '''Element One''' ''(( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.))'' ''((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. )'' '''Element Two''' ''(( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.))'' ''((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. ))'' '''Advanced Nature''' ''(( Only possible at Tier 2 or above, also your advanced nature must be approved by your Kage.))'' '''Weapon of choice''' (Write a little bit about why and how you use the weapon that you're mainly seen using, if any at all.) '''Databook''' '''Chakra colour''' (( Green, blue, yellow, etc, etc...)) '''Projectile Weapons Inventory''' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). '''Please allocate now''': '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):''' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):''' '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):''' '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):''' '''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each):''' '''Total:''' '''Jutsu List''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] (Link to the custom jutsu, or the naruto wikia. And list the rank of your jutsu behind it. if there'no given rank then ask Heki and he'll personally give it to you. If you see something on the bio of someone ele with a rank, that doesnt have a rank on the naruto wikia, then you can use that ofcourse.) '''Allies''' ((Your village / allied villages and ofcourse individuals you consider your allies.)) '''Enemies''' (Your enemies, rivals or bullies.) '''Background Information''' (Your background information) '''Roleplaying Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays '''Approved by:'''